


Life after the storm

by orphan_account



Series: Life is strange [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Love, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Romance, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, School, Slow Burn, Some BTS charecter, kiss, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield was sacrificing his best friend but, but thought of the third option. What if Max can save everyone?Seguel storm is coming so Read that first.My story about Hospital- ending.





	Life after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is seguel to Strom is coming so read that first.  
> Enjoy!.

So I change this seguel today, I just write some chapters ready, but I like do this like "slow burn" like I have promised.. So I want to do that I save the both, less angst maybe ;)  because I noticed that my stories is sooooooo much angst and drama so I want one story less angst :D... Max sacirifes herself,, that ending I hope I can write it. :D  but Like I said any suggestion.. let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but I always write thise shorter :D and if you are any suggestions let me know :)


End file.
